Rick Grimes Jr. (TV Series)
Rick Grimes Jr., nicknamed R.J., is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the son of Rick Grimes and Michonne, the half-brother of the late Carl Grimes and Andre Anthony, and the adoptive brother of Judith Grimes. He resides in Alexandria with his mother and sister. Post-Apocalypse Season 9 R.J. was conceived shortly before the disappearance of his father and was born 9 months later. "Who Are You Now?" Six years after the disappearance of his father, a 5-year-old R.J. is now living with Michonne and Judith in their home in Alexandria. As Magna sneaks around outside of their house with another knife, she opens a back door slightly but sees Michonne pick up and hug R.J., which prompts her to leave. Later, after Michonne and Judith's conversation, R.J. runs up to Michonne and asks for food, as she picks him up and hugs him once again. "Guardians" In Alexandria, R.J. sleeps in his bed as Michonne watches from his bedroom door. "Scars" In Alexandria, R.J. plays with Judith and Gracie on the community streets when Michonne comes out of her house and orders Judith to keep her brother safe as she goes over to the guardpost. At night, R.J. has dinner with his family and watches as his sister leaves. "The Storm" In Alexandria, R.J. takes shelter from the storm with the residents in the church. Later, Judith pulls a blanket over herself and her brother to keep them warm, before Gabriel decides they’re moving to Aaron’s house. They all tie a rope around themselves and head out into the blizzard. The next day, after the storm is over, R.J. crawls by the snow when Michonne and the others return to Alexandria. He then plays with the group in a snowball fight. Season 10 R.J. will appear in this season. Relationships Michonne Michonne and R.J. appear to have a loving mother and son relationship. He is first seen running up to her and she picks him up. Their interaction is very loving. Judith Grimes Judith and R.J. have a loving brother and sister relationship as they live together with Michonne. Judith is seen teaching R.J. how to ride a bike. Rick Grimes Rick is R.J.'s father. He doesn't know of his younger son's existence as he disappeared before he could find out that Michonne was pregnant. It is currently unknown how R.J. feels about his father or what he's been told about him. R.J. is named after Rick. Gracie Gracie and R.J. are friends. She can be seen teaching R.J. how to ride a bike with his sister, Judith. Daryl Dixon Daryl cares a lot about R.J., even before he was born, because of his relationship with R.J.'s father. Daryl mentioned to Judith that keeping her and R.J. safe is the most important thing for Michonne to do. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Who Are You Now?" *"Guardians" (No Lines) *"Scars" *"The Storm" (No Lines) Season 10 TBA Trivia *R.J. is the sixth known child in the TV Series to be born into the apocalypse, the first being his sister Judith Grimes, the second and third being two unnamed infants living at the Kingdom, the fourth being Gracie, and the fifth being Hershel Rhee, the seventh being Jerry and Nabila's son, the eighth being their daughter, and the ninth being their other daughter. *R.J. is the only member of the Grimes Family who did not have his own Comic Series counterpart. *R.J. is Rick's only known living blood relative in the series. From his older half-brother Carl's death in "Honor" until his revealed birth in "Who Are You Now?", Rick had no known living blood relatives. *R.J. and Judith are the only adoptive siblings to ever appear on the show. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Alive Category:Children Category:Grimes Family Category:TV Series Category:The Coalition